The Wolfbat You Feed
by Wolfbane000
Summary: Korra is forced to make a tough choice after Vaatu's prison is destroyed in their fight in the spirit world. She soon finds herself in a classic battle of good vs evil.
1. Pilot

Chapter 1 - Pilot

Korra

Vaatu's weakened form lies on the ground in front of me. Doubled over, I struggle to suck in air. The fight took everything out of me.

"You got him Korra!" Bolin yells from behind me. Unalaq is beside him, swallowed up to the neck in rock. The five of my friends had no trouble taking him out, and I managed to defeat the evil spirit.

I guess he's right. It is over.

"Not yet" Raava says weakly "The prison."

The prison! The Tree of Time used to contain Vaatu previously was destroyed during the fight. All that remains is a stump and a few hundred shards of wood. "What are we going to do?" I ask.

"I… I don't know" Raava replies.

Hearing the ancient spirit doesn't have any ideas is kind of discouraging. I could leave him here and close the spirit portals but that's only a temporary solution. Vaatu could find a way out or terrorize the spirit world. Plus I think the two worlds should remain linked. A sudden idea ran through my head. The thought of it made me shiver.

"What If I merged with Vaatu?" I ask.

"What!? I have no idea how you're body will respond to being merged with both of us" Raava exclaims.

"It's the only option we have" I grab hold of the evil spirit. I form a wave of water and surf to the nearest portal as Vaatu's diminished body flails behind me. My eyes are set on the beam of light, arm stretched towards it. There was no telling what will happen to me, but I'm not afraid. This had to be done. My hand made contact with the current of energy. I half expected nothing to happen but that was not the case.

I feel electricity run through my veins. It's painful but at the same time, exhilarating. Vatuu, slightly struggling, is sucked into me. I double over as the world around me spins. It worked. I did it. The world steadies for just a moment, and I see my friends in the distance running towards me.

"Korra!" Mako yells for me.

I smile. I take a step forward and the world goes black.

* * *

 **This is my first story on this archive and this is my second archive ever. I've written a bunch of other stories but coming to a new community brings me outside my comfort zone. Feel free to give advice. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	2. Rebirth

Chapter 2 - Rebirth

Mako

Everything in the room is white or blue except for Korra's head sticking out of the covers in her bed. Even in her current condition, Korra somehow pulls off looking beautiful. I've had plenty of time to admire her recently. All of her features are burnt into my brain. But even staring at something as beautiful as Korra can get boring after a while.

I push myself out of the chair and decide to go to the vending machine. I've been living off of snacks for the most part for a few days now. Occasionally, I went to the cafeteria to get real food. I usually don't like spending that much time away from Korra. I want to be there for her when she wakes up. I grab the candy bar I ordered from the machine and head back to Korra's room.

A nurse passes me on the way back to the room. "How's Korra doing?" She asks me. I've gotten to know most of the employees in the hospital over the past few days I've been here.

"Same as before" I sigh. Every time I come back from the bathroom or the vending machine, I expect to see her awake, waiting for me.

"Don't worry" She tells me "She'll pull through."

"Thanks" I reply halfheartedly. I lose hope each day.

I return to the room and Korra is still out cold. I sit in the chair next to her bed and eat my chocolate bar. So much for lunch. I finish and toss the wrapper in the trash a few feet away. The only sound in the room is the clock clicking the time away. I lay my head in my lap and close my eyes. Sleep was the best way to pass time.

"Mako?" I hear Korra's voice faintly. I glance up. She's sitting up in her bed, dazed and confused.

"Korra?" I ask, surprised.

"What happened?" Korra stretches her arms over her head.

"Tenzin says you absorbed Vaatu" I tell her.

Her eyes widen "Oh, right. I remember now."

"How do you feel?" I ask, still concerned.

Korra smiles at me "I feel great. Better than ever!"

I pull her into a hug suddenly. Korra rests her chin on my shoulder. "I was so worried about you" I tell her.

"I'm okay now" She reassures me "Now let's get out of here.

"Are you sure?" I ask her "You just woke up."

"I want to get out of here" She replies.

"Okay. I'll get a doctor to make sure you're good to go" I release her and stand up.

"No need" Korra tells me "Where are my clothes?" I point to the middle drawer of the dresser next to her bed. I didn't like the idea of sneaking out of the hospital but once Korra had her mind set on something, it was happening.

Korra slips out of bed and peels her hospital robe off, revealing a lot of bronze colored skin. "Hey!" I exclaim.

"What?" She asks innocently "You can't see anything."

The only things keeping me from seeing anything are a blue bra and panties. I've never seen Korra this exposed. It's not like her. She must be very eager to get out of here. I turn my back towards her as she gets dressed.

"You don't have to be so shy" Korra laughs.

"I'm not shy!" I tell her "I'm being respectful."

"Suit yourself."

I think she wants me to look. It's very tempting. The brief glance I got a few seconds ago is still in my head. I knew she was in good shape, but I never expected that. The sink turns on in the bathroom. I turn around to see she slipped away without me noticing. Korra's bending the water from the sink onto her hair, straightening it out and curing her case of bed head. She then bends the water back out of her hair and puts it in a ponytail.

"Alright" Korra says, looking like her normal self again "Let's go eat."


End file.
